runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Family Unity Network
"Forever FUN, and FUN Forever" " Proud 2011 Jagex Combined Cup Winners" Introduction: Founded on April 26, 2008, by Steele11 and 5 other members, it was formed due to the passing of Law running. Remade from an in game company known as FLI(Fast Laws Inc.) and FPEI(Fast pure essence Inc.) it was agreed upon by the council members to close and change due to the changes made with in the Runescape community(you can read more in the history section.) Family Unity Network (A-K-A FUN or Fun Cave) is a Clan that does a little bit of everything. As one of the oldest and most well organized clans in the game, we take pride in what we offer to the community of Runescape. Known for our friendly atmosphere, regular events of all types, monthly competitions, and friendly staff, we pride ourselves in helping everyone new or old, returning or long standing players in Runescape. Requirements to Join: There is no level cap, skill cap to join, all our welcome. Our only requirement is to go to our recruitment page . This is on Runescape forums, under the clans section, "Specialist, quests and mini-games". You will normally find our thread on page 1 or 2 as we regularly keep it bumped to the top of the page. Once on our recruiting thread, read post 3: "Rules for joining" carefully as there is a requirement in the rules you must do, then go to post 4 "Applications" and fill out the app appropriately with the required information/rule requirement. Then a staff member will accept, contact and meet you in game for an invite and the FUN begins! Rules For joining: We require all members to fill out an application so every member reads our basic rule guideline for joining, it takes roughly 5-10 minutes to read the rules, copy and paste the application and for an acceptance once we have determined the rules have been read by the placement of the secret phrase into the application that can be found on the "Rules for joining". IF you do not feel you can devote a few minutes to filling out the application and reading the rules, it may be best to inquire about other clans with less standards. We hold all members to the same standards and requirements, it is what keeps our place FUN. A successful clan can enhance the enjoyment one earns in a game. Family Unity Network prides itself on maintaining the vision of keeping the game "Forever Fun and Fun Forever". We are thankful to all our members who are and have been loyal and dedicated to that vision! ''Ranks: '''Elders (Owner/Deputy Owner/Overseer Ranks):' * Help maintain rules and assist in clan chat and friends chat * Accept new member and allied clan applications * Keep the recruitment thread bumped every 30 minutes and answer any questions that are posted * Hold at least 2 administrative responsibilities * Assign trainers and receive feedback from trainees about training * Post award and promotion nominations each week * Attend Elder and Advisor meetings Advisors (Coordinator Ranks): * Help maintain rules and assist in clan chat and friends chat * Accept new member applications * Keep the recruitment thread bumped every 30 minutes and answer any questions that are posted. * They should request and defer to the advice of an Elder if necessary. * Hold at least 2 administrative responsibilities * Post award and promotion nominations each week * Attend Advisor meetings Guides (Organisers Rank): * Help maintain rules and assist in clan chat and friends chat * Accept new member applications if no Advisor, Senior Advisor or Elder are on * Keep the recruitment thread bumped every 30 minutes and answer any questions that are posted. * They should request and defer to the advice of an Elder if necessary. * Host/co-host events Chat Officer (Lieutenant Rank): * Assist in clan chat * Talks in clan chat * Keep the recruitment thread bumped every 30 minutes * Helps in recruiting and controlling chat Veteran Members (Sergeant Rank): ' * They are all active members of the clan. '''New Members (Corporal Rank): ' * 2 week hold over before becoming an official member, also for returning in-actives 'In-Active Members (Recruit Rank): ' * This is for inactive members of our clan who may be removed. ''Rules:'' '''Management : *Follow all rules(Stars and stripes) *Assist Fellow members with requests when possible *Help lead and guide events *Train lower members on rising in titles *Keep thread bumped every 30 minutes *Accept applications (new members)Guides wait until 30 min bump - Allied Clan apps by Key Holders only Deal with reports from members about issues on our thread/other threads appropriately by reporting to FE or taking action as necessary Veteran Member: *Treat all with respect *Have Fun *Read and obey all rules. *Be Patient with requests. (Will be handled at earliest convenience.) *Recruit new members *Be proud of the family *Do not cause issues with other clans. *Bump thread every 30 minutes if needed Clan Chat: *Be respectful to others. *This is an English speaking chat only *Do not use offensive words in chat or in your name. *Do not use offensive abbreviations in chat or in your name. *Do not Promote/Advertise other Clan Chats. *Follow Jagex rules. *We are a Family Based Chat and Aim for PG atmosphere in chat, we do this to keep our chat safe and respectful for all whom enter and we enforce this rule if tested! Promotions, Demotions and Removals: Promotions: How to get promoted in rank. (Determined by high ranking members) *Friendliness *Activity helping bump threads properly *Volunteering to help during events *Attending events frequently *Chat behavior *Attendance in Chat *Helping others who ask for help on forums or in Chat *Following family rules *There is a 2 week wait between all promotions *There is a month minimum wait between star promotions More to be added '' '''Demotions:' How to get demoted: (Determined by high ranking members) *In-activeness for several weeks *Breaking minor rules that result in a 1 strike ban from chat. *Rudeness or causing issues. *There is a 1 week wait for demotions, after demoted rank must be earned back. *Not fulfilling rank requirements and standards (For minor rule breaks will result in a warning. More serious offenses will result in a larger demotion/longer ban to perm ban and removal. 3 strikes/demotions will result in removal from family and added to ignore from clan chat) More to be added '' '''Removals:' How to be removed: (determined by high ranking members) *Receiving 3 temp bans from chat(based on severity of situation) *Severe breaking of rules in game that is determined as offensive towards any family member. *Upon request of the member *A perm removal will not be allowed back in FUN under any circumstance. Past offenders who are currently on ignore from situations prior to FUN's creation will be determined after apologizes to ppl offended and approval from Advisors and Elders to allow back to join) More to be added. '' 'Events:' 'Motivating Members to be their best and achieve their maximum!' 'General Event Information: We are a family of friends who have been doing skilling, parties, and many special events for the RuneScape community since April 26, 2008. Any player can join our clan chat and attend events hosted by us. Events are a great way for members to group together and enjoy mini-games, distraction and diversions, boss fighting, competitive skill events or even parties. We have hosted hundreds of successful events, parties and competitions for the masses of the gaming community. We are a friendly group who enjoy spending time opening up parts of this game that most people will not get to enjoy on their own. We also answer players’ questions on many different topics of the game; help accomplish players’ goals, as well as offer 'assist help' for skills. ''Family Unity Network'' offers a wide range of events on a daily basis including Official and Unofficial Events.' Official events are organized/planned, reoccurring events that have an assigned Host (leader) and Co-host (co-leader) and have been posted on our Official Events Thread. These events will take place every week or month and have a predestined time, designated world, location, as well as the rules pertaining to the event. Posting an Official Event will greatly increase the success and attendance of said event. Any clan member can plan and schedule an Official event as long as an officer or ranked member has been assigned as co-host. Unofficial Events may happen many times during any given day, although less organized and more spontaneous, these events can be successful. Any Clan member can simply advertise in clan chat a desire to form a group for a specific event. These events can include boss fights, completing a dungeon floor or even group questing. 'Monthly Skilling Competitions' Every month we have an elected skill competition. These competitions generally run for a week, from reset to reset, and considers the xp gains for all participants in that predetermined skill. Skill competitions are posted on the event forum well in advance of the start date. Rewards in the form of gp are given to the clan members who have attained the highest xp gains of said skill in that given week. 'Attendance' Although event attendance is optional, holding and/or attending events are required in order to gain rank promotion within the clan. Events can be held in any world and are purely at the discretion of the host. 'Event Rules' * Must be a FUN member in order to post an event * All events must have an Elder, Advisor, or Guide to co-host * Do not overlap with another previously scheduled event, check the event schedule * Do not cause issues with other event groups/clans * Post an event form located in Section 11 on the event thread 'If you have any questions or concerns about how to host events or would like to join a FUN event, join clan chat and feel free to ask a ranked officer of the clan to help you.' 'History:' To be filled in later 'Recognition and awards: ''' 2011 Combined Cup Champions Runescape community chronicle May 15, 2014 -Under Events Credits: The Steele11 aka Steele11 =Site Info/Content Misstikul =Site info and content Wildbandito -Future contributor =Technical imaging and content Category:Clans Category:RuneScape Clans Wiki Category:RuneScape Posts Category:Runescape Category:Games Category:Community Clan Category:Fun Category:Skilling Clans Category:Event Clan Category:Distractions and Diversions Category:Pvm Clans Category:Citadel Clan Category:Citadel Category:Quest clan